


Over the Crescendos

by IndigoJupiter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adults, Blades, Childhood, F/M, Fall Maiko Week 2018, Fire Nation (Avatar), Maiko Week, Old Age, Parents, Teenagers, Turtleducks, dangos, don't you dare break up with me, fluff with a dash of angst here and there, mai x zuko - Freeform, maiko, progression over the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoJupiter/pseuds/IndigoJupiter
Summary: An introspective study on Mai's relationship with Zuko.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Over the Crescendos

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in Oct 18 for Fall Maiko week in tumblr. Decided to post it here as well :)

**Chapter 01**   
**Over the Crescendos**   
**For day 06: Scatter**

**1; S-sweets.**

Their friendship started from sweets. Not just any sweets; it was a handful of butterscotch candies.

Mai was hiding from Azula and Ty-lee at the party. After the accident in fountain, she didn't feel like talking with them. Even though it was just a prank and Azula claimed that they were just having fun, Mai couldn't help but suspect that Azula just wanted to have a good laugh at her expense. And she was proven right when Zuko pushed her off, making both of them lose their balance and getting drenched in water, the laughter of the girls droning every sound.

Mai pulled her collar up, feeling her cheeks going hot again. Never has she felt so embarrassed until now.  
It would have been bearable, if only she was the one who fell in a pond. Perhaps the shame wouldn't be all time high. But to take Zuko down as well?! Definitely not a smart move on a person on whom you are crushing.

Mai sighed. If there were any chances to get closer to Zuko, they were all tossed out of a window all due to her being gullible. He looked so angry when he stormed off like that.

Just then she heard an excited squeal. There was no mistaking it. It was Ty lee. And where there's Ty lee, Azula has to be there as well.  
They were close; Time to depart.

Mai moved further into a room, passing a group of elderly who were smoking on small wooden cylindrical shaped pipes. Dusting the pungent smoke clinging on her clothes, she continued weaving her way through the thicket of nobles, merchants, landlords and waiters mingling in the lounge.  
At long last, she found the spot which wasn't occupied and appeared secluded; a door leading to a small balcony. Twisting the brass handle, she found out it was unlocked. Grateful, she pushed the door, entering inside before bolting it.

Before she could fully take in her surroundings, someone loudly exclaimed her name.  
"Mai?!"

Mai turned around, the back of her neck growing warm instantly.  
Zuko was sitting cross –legged in the corner, back resting against the wall, hands clasped around an unidentified object. The moon light shone on the rusted bars, casting a series of banded shadows on his face.

There was silence for a while. Well this was unexpected. Or maybe not. The door being unlocked beforehand was the first indication that the balcony wasn't empty. Drats! How come she missed that?!

Zuko raised his eyebrow. He was waiting for an explanation.

Mai gulped, carefully choosing her words;  
"It's kind of getting crowded inside" No way in hell, was she going to tell him the actual reason. He might get pissed off again.

It worked. Zuko nodded "Yeah it is stuffy inside"  
"And boring too" Mai couldn't help adding.

At this the boy laughed. Mai smiled. His laugh was infectious.

Zuko scooted aside to make some space "Well you can stay here until it doesn't clear out"  
"That might take long" Mai sat down, not too far but close enough.  
"Why?"  
"Because from what I assessed, people are in no mood to go to their homes" she sniffled.  
"Oh well, we can do nothing about it" Zuko replied, twirling the object in his hands. The unidentified object turned out to be a bronze dagger.

"But we can't stay here forever. What if we get hungry?" She asked, eyeing the weapon.  
"Oh not me, no. I got a stash of candies to sate my appetite"  
"That's really not fulfilling" Mai frowned.  
"You wouldn't be saying that if you ate them"

Zuko then dug his hand inside the pocket of his trousers before withdrawing it in a form of fist and then opening it to reveal a bunch of brightly wrapped sweets.

"Here"

Mai took one, careful as to not brush her fingers against his palm. Unwrapping it, she popped it in her mouth.

Oh! This was good! Like really good! The saltiness of butter and the sweetness of caramel blended together perfectly, creating rather a unique taste.

This wasn't bad after all, as Mai took another one while Zuko started prattling about the tale of butterscotch and how they came into being. In the midst of sharing and giggles and making fun of people, they forgot all about the accident in the fountain which happened hours ago.

**2; C-cry**

Mai was humming an unknown tune by the time she came back home. This was new. Mai never hums. It wasn't really in her nature. But today something happened which led to this.

She and Zuko were practicing archery. For a while, it went good until the arrow of Zuko went swooshing pass by the target and landed in a heap of mud.  
"I will get it" Zuko announced reluctantly.

Giving his bow to Mai, he made his way across the bushes, arching his leg over the leaves to reach the other side. Once stepping there, he kneeled on the edge, his hands inches away from the arrow.

"Come on!" he gritted out, stretching his fingers a little further.

Mai was watching the struggle from behind, holding her breath. And then;

SPLAT!

Zuko blinked, feeling the coolness of sludge spread on his face and the damp smell of it engulfing his senses. Lifting his head, his gaze travelled towards Mai who was now trying to contain her laughter. It turned out to be futile for after a second a snort somehow managed to escape from her lips. Mai buckled up, dropping Zuko's bow on ground and wrapping her arms around her stomach as she doubled over with laughter. So much for being careful, he just had to slip!

However her laugh was cut short when she felt something flung across her skirt. Sure enough, a pair of large blobs were splattered on her robes. He just didn't do that!

Zuko stood there in swamp, looking quite pleased with himself when balls of mud came hurling at him in breakneck speed. One missed him, two managed to staggered him.

Molding the mire between her palms, she smirked "What? You thought I wouldn't throw back?!"

Zuko was surprised for a minute before bending down, scooping up as much mud as he could with his hands, before another glob landed on his hair.  
"Hey!" he cried, affronted.  
"You must not expose your back in the midst of a battle!" Mai reprimanded solemnly.  
"I will show you!"

And so began the fight. The sun shined upon the adolescent teenagers as they raced towards the trees, seeking covers while at the same time looking for the spot to best shoot their target.

Hiding her small frame behind the trunk of an oak tree, Mai waited, the excitement and the anticipation making her toes curl inside her sandals. This time, she will get him and end this fight once and for all!

Bracing herself, she stepped out, dirt fisted in her knuckle when she found no one.  
Before she could comprehend on the situation, someone pushed her, making her lean on the bark of a tree.

Looking up, she found herself face to face with Zuko. In shock, she dropped the mud ball.

Zuko had her trapped by placing both of his hands on the trunk of the tree on either side of her face. He was grinning manically, not taking in that just how close he was.

"Gotcha! No more running!"

Mai tried to response, but she couldn't. She found herself staring at his orbs, mesmerized by the intensity they carried.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He teased.

When no answer came, did it sank to him. But by now, it was too late to retrace his steps back. Darn it! The hell was he thinking?  
Zuko could feel his heartbeat picking up the pace as he returned her gaze, too transfixed to move.

'Her eyes…' How come he didn't notice her eye color before? It was such a pretty shade of yellow, reminding him of topazes or dawns.

"Zuko….."  
"Yes?" he whispered back.  
"You got a slug on your neck"  
"What?"

Touching the spot where she indicated, he let out a yelp, frantically rubbing his fingers on his skin to get rid of a worm.

Mai stopped humming, closing her eyes and letting her memories once again submerge her with the same warmth when he came close.

The bubble however broke, when she heard a cry. Opening her eyes, she went towards the source, curious.

Two household maids were conversing near the threshold. One of them was cupping something in her hands.  
The maids noticed Mai approaching and at once they bowed their heads down in respect.

"What's going on?" Mai asked.  
"My lady! We were cleaning the backyard when we found this!"

Opening her palms, she revealed a baby turtleduck, who was sporting a crack in its shell and from which blood oozed. The creature has its eyes closed and was breathing quite fast.  
Mai flinched. It was indeed a horrific sight.

"We don't know what attacked it! I think it was left behind considering we saw none of other turtleducklings nearby!" the maid exclaimed anxiously.  
Just then, the creature opened its beak, letting out an anguish wail. The maids jumped, hastily excusing themselves and rushed inside, the creature writhing in their hold.

Mai didn't follow them. Instead she sat down on a bottom step, staring off in distance, the warmth in which she was basking moments ago, now vanished in a wisp of smoke.  
For some reason, the sight of mauled turtleduck perturbed her greatly. Not because of the state in which it was, but the uneasiness it welled off. It made her uncomfortable.

Just after two days, Zuko got banished and left the fire nation.

**3; A-apathetic**

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Clang!

All the kunai struck to the board except for one. Mai went to pick up the fallen one, going back to the position before throwing it again. It stayed on the target for a while, before clattering down on a tiled floor with an ominous echo.

Mai frowned. Picking up the weapon and inspecting it, she found out that the edge was chipping away. Sighing she sat down, grabbing the blade and began to sharpen the kunai.

It was a slow day in Omashu. But what isn't slow in this city?! Mai thought irritably as she moved the blade up and down methodically.

She hated it here. Aside from the tale of city, which she found oddly fascinating, there was nothing here to hold her interest. Just a bunch of plain mountains surrounding them and the oh so hot weather. It's not like the capital city didn't have its share of summers. The city rested in the belly of volcano, for pete's sake! But there were those cold springs you could always walk up to, located just outside the district, where you can sit for hours, with the sounds of gushing water soothing your senses and eating bowls of fresh watermelon, diced in shape of cubes. When was the last time she visited that place?

She misses the cold springs, her friends, the souks which sold spools of black and red ribbons and violet nail polishes and the bakery which made the best dangos ever. But most of all she misses Zuko.

Mai paused, the blade hovering over the kunai. She remembers that day as clear like it happened just yesterday; when she frantically ran across the square after her mother told her what happened, ignoring the cries of Ty-lee behind her when she nearly collided with her, asking the guards about the whereabouts and then eventually fleeing towards the woods where she cried her heart out.

Mai closed her eyes, taking deep breaths in order to quell the wave of pain rising within her.

She should be grateful really. It's not like every day your father gets promoted and becomes the governor of one of the influential cities and enjoying all the fringes that come with it. Or a horde of servants standing on their heels, ready to fulfill your order. Or the whispers following you wherever you go, all saying the same thing 'She's the daughter of the governor! Don't take her lightly!'

Mai wanted to scoff at them. Because the opposite of that happened. Her parents didn't give a dime about her opinions, let alone have the decency to ask her what she wanted. Because if they would have, she would have said no, she would have protested with all her might. They didn't even give her a chance.

But even if they did, they would have silenced her by saying they are doing this for the sake of her well- being. She should be happy about this. She should be thankful. And not fuss about it like a spoiled brat.

And so Mai did exactly what was expected from her; quiet, shy and keeping your head down.

Too bad for her that she was a human being, for sometimes that guise reaches its limits, the supply of apathy runs out. And when that happens, something does tends to break.

The board was lying on the floor, splintered in pieces.

**4; T-torment**

Something wasn't right. Despite the people and the surroundings celebrating in joy and insisting that all is good now, something just wasn't right.  
Or rather someone.

Ever since they have returned from the Earth Kingdom, Zuko hadn't been himself. His eyebrows would always appear corrugated as though whatever in his mind is literally plucking him, thread by thread. And in other instances, he seemed lost, disoriented, not caring what's happening around him.  
At first Mai presumed that it must be the meeting with his father that might be giving him a cold feet. But even after that, he looked so conflicted. It was as if he was in war with himself.

She tried talking with him but was always answered with ambiguity.

This won't do! Mai grimaced, as she walked towards him to the table where he was making tea for both of them.

It's time she fessed the things out of him. But as soon she reached him, she found to her horror that he was overfilling the cups. Though the damage wasn't that alarming compared to Zuko's expression. He didn't even notice the spill which was steadily staining the white intricate patterned tablecloth. He just stood there, staring vacantly at the wall, his fingers wrapped tightly around the handle of a teapot.

"Zuko!"  
"What?!" Zuko jumped, finally discerning what he had done. His eyes widened.  
"Uh oh"

"Zuko" She began, despite knowing it was going to fail "Is every….."  
"Could you hold on that thought while I call the servants?" And without waiting for an answer, he left the room.

The girl sighed, slumping against the canvas. He always does this. Avoiding confrontation by not telling anything or making some mundane excuse.  
Either way he was tormenting himself. And her.

**5; T-Time**

Is it white or blue? Mai mused looking at the moonlight streaming from the prison window.

It's true they say; that you start appreciating the blessings once they are gone. The meaning of this simple yet powerful sentence didn't sink on Mai until she was given a plate of plain boiled white rice smeared with watery ketchup instead of a banquet holding a plethora of tasteful dishes, ranging from appetizers to desserts. It didn't sink on her until she was forced to scrub the corridors instead of throwing shuriken at empty sake bottles. It didn't sink on her until she was ordered to sew oakum instead of dozing off in late afternoon. It didn't sink on her until she was given a rough mat and a lumpy cushion for bedding instead of a soft mattress with a set of flump pillows.

But Mai didn't complain. There was no point actually. She got what she deserved. Plus she was still alive, so that counts too.

Though she would be lying if she said that she wasn't a bit scared when Azula made those sinister bending circles in air, the tips of her manicured fingers pointing at her.  
Azula was livid when Mai defied her orders back at the boiling rock. Azula sure short would have killed her if it weren't for Ty-Lee intervening.  
But even after having her chi unblocked, Azula didn't came after them.

Mai could only come up with only two explanations regarding this;  
1) Azula either was too shocked over the betrayal that she was still wrapping her mind around it.  
2) Or she didn't have a heart to do it.

It's better to stick with the former one, Mai thought as her gaze went towards Ty-lee who was deep asleep, her back resting against the opposite wall.

'Her heart has been dead long ago'

Ty-lee slid down, her shoulders no longer able to restrain the weight. She was going to bang her head on the floor if she didn't straightened up.

The gloomy ex-citizen of firenation reached to hold her but it was too late. Ty-Lee woke with a cry which was answered with hushed whispers and grumbles of more than twenty inmates who happened to be sleeping in the same cell where they were residing.

"Sorry!" Ty-Lee whispered back, massaging the side of her head. The fall really hurt!  
Sniffling, she rearranged her lousy bedding until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up she found Mai uncurling her legs before setting it in a vertical position.

Mai then gestured her hand towards her lap "You can sleep here"

Ty-lee mouth split into a huge grin, her grey eyes brimming with unshed tears "You mean it?! Mai that is so sweet of you! I could kiss you!"

Mai rolled her eyes at her dramatic expression of gratitude "Come here before I change my mind"  
"Okay okay! Sorry!" Ty lee giggled, crawling on her hands and knees towards Mai, before laying her head on her thigh.

There was silence for a moment before Ty-Lee muttered "But even if I wanted to kiss you, I can't because you are already taken"

Mai looked down and was met with circus girl's mischievous smile. Ty-lee and her illusions; there's just no end to it. And probably there never will be.

"Go to sleep Ty-Lee" Mai said tiredly, going back to staring at the moonlight.  
"Okay mama"

'Taken? Is she really? The girl contemplated, absentmindedly stroking Ty-lee's hair who once again was fast asleep, mouth hung open, a thin string of drool leaking from it and staining her uniform.

That question should be the last of the worries though. The world as they know it is about to change. All of them could feel it. In the winds, in the sounds from the pipes as the rats scurried in it, in the fluttering of wings of tiny sparrows, in the time.

Will it be good or bad? Mai had no answer. And she wasn't sure that she wanted to know.

But at least Zuko is out there. And judging from the tone of his voice when they last conversed, he looked determined. He was no longer indecisive.  
And while she was glad to see him like that, she was still upset that he didn't tell her anything.

It's like he didn't trusted her. Sure she would have bluntly denied his assumptions (for they were just so absurd!) but it doesn't mean that she wouldn't have tried to understand it at all.

Oh well no use in pondering it now that she was imprisoned.

Did she took the right decision? Should she have let them cut the lines of gondola? And watch them die in scalding water?

Again Mai had no answers.

'Time will reveal all' Mai thought, finally concluding what the light of moon is; it was neither. It was bluish white.

**6; E-Euphoria**

It was happening. It was finally happening.

Mai kept chanting this sentence inside her mind when she was dressed into a white silk kimono, the hems of it bordered with red. It chanted inside her mind when her hair was tied in a bun, a dozen spider lilies pinned to it. It kept repeating in her mind when she walked down the aisle toward Zuko who looked handsome in his set of scarlet robes. And it didn't stop until both took a sip of sake from their chalices and said their vows.

It stopped when Zuko brought his hands forward, cradling her face as if she was delicate like a glass. Though both knew she was anything but that.  
"I love you" He whispered against her lips before capturing it in a kiss.

The kiss wasn't long but not too short either. It was perfect. Mai couldn't help but smile into it. In this moment, it was just her and him. No priest, no people, no press, no nothing. It was just them.

'So this is what people call euphoria' Mai deduced when the kiss ended, the sounds of their surroundings now finally being felt.

Taking her hand and interlocking their fingers, they faced the crowd. The people cheered and clapped. Some of them were hooting while others shed tears of happiness.

They were now officially a married couple.

**7; R-Reflect**

If asked from most people that what they really want, the answers will vary with the most common ones be money, status, royalty, youth. Ignoring the last one, the rest of them are at least achievable. But how one can acquire youth?  
No one has been able to come with anything regarding this. Sure you can prolong it by eating healthy and doing exercise, but no matter what you do, you will age, period.

This didn't bother Mai. Aging is something you can't control. So why fuss about it when you know it's bound to happen anyway.  
She didn't mind the effects when it eventually engulfed her; back stooped, wrinkled skin, greying hair. It then anchored her strength too. She became exhausted quickly. She would have coughing fits that would last for minutes. Later she lost her voice too. The ability wasn't missed much for she was never a fan of talking.

What actually worried her was the state of her hands though; they were ugly and twisted. The sight of knobby knuckles and the unsightly fingers made her cringe. Which is why she always wore gloves, even if it was a hot weather. She was ashamed of them.

Now this is what Mai wished for; to not suffer from a case of arthritis.

Just then the door closed and Zuko entered the Chambers.

"Home, finally!" He exclaimed, tugging at his collar and throwing his cloak away. His bright eyes then travelled toward Mai who stood near the window.  
After all this time, he still manages to make her heart race. It's wasn't fair.

Mai nodded as if to say 'Welcome home'  
Zuko answered it by hugging her tightly, running his scorched fingers through her soft hair.

They had tea, followed by a long dinner. Under the canopy of warm lights, they conversed. Well he conversed, she mostly listened. All in all, they had a good time.

When it was bedtime, Mai went to her room alone. Recently Zuko had been unable to sleep next to her because of duty calls and attending foreign visits and meetings. He barely had time.  
Mai didn't complain. As long they were able to maintain a contact, be through it a long dinner like this one or a fleeting glimpse of each other, they were fine. They were connected.

Mai's eyes widened when Zuko sat on their master bed, rolling the sleeves of his night shirt to his elbows and taking off his slippers. He smiled at his wife's astonishment.

"They will be fine without me" Zuko uttered. Surely nothing serious would happen if he missed one of those meetings.

The heavens are surely kind to me today, the fire lady mused, as she got under the covers. She reached for the tub of a cold cream which was kept on the bedside cabinet. Her hands were itching rather terribly.

But before she could apply it, Zuko interrupted;  
"May i?"

Mai raised her eyebrows. He wanted to apply cream on her ugly hands?! Was he out of his mind?

As if he could read his thoughts, he probed gently "It's okay Mai"

Mai shook her head. This was too embarrassing.

"It will be fine Mai, don't worry" And with that, Zuko took one of her hands in his, caressing her skin with cream ever so softly. She wanted to tug her hand from his grasp, but found out she couldn't. She didn't want to. His hands felt nice and so warm.

A revelation then occurred to her; maybe she's taking all of this too much.  
She should be proud of her hands. Their been in this condition tells her that just how far she has come along. These hands fought the enemies, protected and cherished her loved ones. Made her do wonderful things like tying the band on her daughter's hair or fastening the strings of her husband's cloak. They cradled both whole and scattered moments.

Zuko was smiling which made Mai curious.  
"It's….i was just remembering the day when I became the fire lord. You were helping me get ready and you said something…."

Mai looked down, her ears going red. So much for being caring, she just had to say that. Just how edgy she was back then?

"I won't break up with you"

Mai locked her gaze with him, but he wasn't joking or mocking. He was being honest.

They now laid side by side, her head resting on his chest, listening to the rhythm beat of his heart. After a moment or two, they both escaped into a harmless world of dreams.

And true to his words; Zuko didn't break up with her. She did.

For as soon the sun rose, casting its light upon the city, and it spilling from their bedroom window, when Zuko squeezed her hand, she didn't press her fingers back.

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts, thank you!


End file.
